


A Proper Omega

by BrownieOverlord



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Steve, omega!Clint, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieOverlord/pseuds/BrownieOverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a 1940’s omega. His idea of what it means to be an omega is very different from modern ideals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Omega

Bucky is out on a mission. He’ll be back in 3 days but the thought of his alpha being gone for so long puts a sour taste in Steve's mouth.

He runs around Manhattan for a while a goes to the gym for a few hours but he quickly gets bored by day 2. He's antsy and as he gets on the elevator to his and Bucky’s floor it clicks: he needs to clean. 

As Jarvis opens the elevator door Steve decides that he's on a mission to clean their home so well that his alpha will swell with pride at how good his omega is.

At the thought of this Steve blushes and touches his bond mark, a whine crawls up his throat. He misses his alpha.

He goes to the bathroom at gets the supplies he needs: gloves, disinfectant, towels, soap, a bucket, etc. He's armed to the t and tackles the mission in front of him.

Steve starts with the kitchen, he clears out the fridge making a mental note to buy groceries for his alphas homecoming dinner. He cleans and rearranges the cupboards. He gets down on his hands and knees and scrubs the tiled floors with soap and hot water. He knows he can use those new mop like things but he doesn't feel like they get his kitchen clean enough. When he's done with kitchen it literally glows as the midday sun shines through the window. He grins, proud of his progress.

Then he moves to the living room. His excellent eyesight picks up on fingers prints on his coffee table and on the tv (how do fingerprints get on a tv?) and his brow twitches. How did he allow his home to get so filthy? By the time he's ¾’s finished with the living room it's around 3 pm. 

“Captain Rogers, Mr.Stark and Mr.Barton are on their way down.” Jarvis informs him. “That's fine Jarvis, let them in.” He replies distractedly. He's trying to scrub a stain from the wall. 

“Hey Capsi- what are you doing?” Tony and Clint stare wide-eyed at Steve. He doesn't notice.  
“I'm cleaning, this place is filthy.” Steve wrings his hands and flits over to the other side of the room to dust the photo wall. He vows to come back to the stain.  
“Um, you know that we have maids for that? You don't to clean like some slave.” Tony tells him, disapproval clear in his voice.

Steve tenses and turns rigidly towards him, military training clear in his posture.  
“Why would I let someone else clean my home? I live here, I will raise my pups here, so why shouldn't I take responsibility and clean it like it's my own? And slave?!” Steve glares and the two other omegas take a step back. “How dare you insinuate that caring for my home is akin to slavery?!!” Steve's skin is flushed an angry red.

“Cap, that's not what Tony meant. What he means is that we don't live in a time where omegas are considered weak and are only expected to cook, clean, and breed.” Clint smiles reassuringly but only managed to piss Steve off more.  
“Do I look weak to you?” Steve folds his defined arms. “So what if I only want to cook and clean and breed. Would you think me beneath you? Not a real omega? You know this is a trend I've noticed omegas of today. None of you bitches can cook for shit nor can you clean for shit and yet you expect alphas to bow down at your feet and treat you like queens. I love cleaning, I love making my alpha dinner when he comes from missions, and I especially love servicing him. Now I apologize if that image is too weak for you, but I don't give a shit.” Steve was breathing hard, his hands were shaking and he wanted to forcibly remove the two intruders from his home.

Tony and Clint stared at him in shock. “Steve…” Tony started. “You can't possibly mean all that! Omegas are so much more than just breeding machines, and you shouldn't be ugh…..servicing anyone! You're setting the omegas rights movement back 50 years! The greatest soldier to ever live is an omega and he set us back 50 years!” Tony threw his hands up and Clints lips were thinned out.

“Get out!! How dare you! How dare you insult every omega who takes care of their families, who takes on the hardest job in the world and say that they set back the omega rights movement! Those omegas are worth more than you could ever imagine! You just-”

“What the fuck is going on here.” A deep voice growled from the shadows behind Clint. All three omegas jumped and turned towards the voice. Bucky walked foward still growling.

“Why are you bitches upsetting my mate?” His eyes flashed and a wave of fear rolled through Tony and Clint while Steve shivered in delight at his alpha defended him.

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it when Bucky snarled at him. “No, I don't care! Just leave. Now. Or else I'll show you how little regard I have for the law.” 

The two omegas looked at each other then edged around Bucky and left in the elevator.  
Bucky huffed then turned towards Steve. He walked closer and pulled him into his chest, grumbling to comfort his distressed mate.

Then Steve burst into tears

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is rated M. Bucky takes Steve to bed.


End file.
